Modern home theatre systems typically include a number of components such as a TV, a cable and/or satellite set top box, a DVD player and an audio/video receiver. These components are often purchased separately and usually each come with their own remote control. Having a number of remote controls causes clutter and increases the complexity of controlling the system which can be confusing for the user. One of these remote controls or a separately purchased universal remote control may be programmed to control most or all of the functions of the various components in the home theatre system. This can allow the user to use a single remote control which can reduce the clutter and confusion mentioned above. However, having to program a remote control can be a tedious, frustrating and time consuming task for a user.
Further, home theatre systems usually include additional speakers which are used in place of the integrated speakers in the TV. If audio is being played over both the additional speakers and integrated speakers, poor quality audio reproduction can result due to uncontrolled combination of sound output from the integrated speakers and sound output by the additional home theater speakers. For example, a slight delay can arise between the output of the two audio systems because of signal processing differences, which can result in frequency response degradation.